


亡命

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

亡命

(一)  
吉尔菲艾斯转头时，一把枪正抵在他太阳穴口。  
也不知道他们是什么时候进来的。  
寥寥数人，全身笼在银黑军装下，脸色是剧烈运动后的苍白，脚步安静得像黄昏日影下的鬼魅。  
被压抑的急促呼吸表明这几人或许刚历过一场生死逃亡。吉尔菲艾斯注意到对方衣料上挂的厚重湿渍，显然不会是水，也不怪口罩和消毒水的气味阻盖了血腥气，就算早些反应过来，他也逃不开。

“请您帮忙救个人。”  
对方操着一口生涩的费沙语，威胁性地将枪管往前压了压。吉尔菲艾斯倒是不怕死，但他的助理也在这群人手上，小少年刚找了女朋友，还年轻得很，陪他葬送在这里未免可惜。  
“我尽力，”口罩下的声音温文儒雅，沉静的语调显得有些漫不经心，“希望不会花太长时间，还有人在等着我的小助理回去。”  
门外架着伤员的两人这才露面。

最后一点夕阳沉沉往下坠，黯淡的光线映着昏死的金发青年的脸，猩红血点在那人白玉般的皮肤上溅出诡艳而触目的花。  
对着枪口都不曾慌乱的心跳，此刻就像被急速敲打的阵鼓，吉尔菲艾斯在刹那间只觉得心口闷得喘不过气来。

群星绽出璀璨寒芒的雪夜，苍冰色眼睛的稚嫩孩童，收在小纸盒里歪歪扭扭的涂鸦和诗篇，铺天盖地的战火，哭喊到失声的喉咙，再牵不住的一双手。

(二)  
浓密的睫羽像一把小扇，扑动几下之后，初夏的风和光影就被扇动到那双冰凉的眼里，也总算为青年苍白的面容增加了一点活气。  
莱因哈特的双眼在最初的迷茫后立刻显出警惕神色，发现随自己突围的亲卫还在，才稍微松了一口气。  
身下是洁白的床单，皮肉翻卷的伤口也被处理好，房间的设施看起来不像是在大医院，应该是某个私人的诊所。  
他昏迷的时间里，几名亲卫采取轮值制度，分别守在房间内外，现在站在他身边的是亲卫队长奇斯里，有着一头暗红的短发。这种发色并不常见，莱因哈特的亲卫队里却有着好几位这样的红发高个子。  
“……阁下，您终于醒了。”  
“这是在哪？其他人呢？”  
不同于平日的清亮动人，金发青年刚醒来的嗓音带着一点虚弱的沙哑。  
“布朗胥百克公爵派出的人一路追了我们几十里，直到傍晚，我们走进秃鹰谷才把他们甩开。护送您突出重围的亲卫……还剩五人，其余几人在门外。”  
“秃鹰谷……我们在费沙？”  
奇斯里叹了一口气：“正是。”  
“我睡了多久？”  
“两天两夜。”  
还好没有耽误太多时间，莱因哈特脑子飞速地运转着，开始回忆昏迷前的景象。

半个月前他随帝国军总指挥布朗胥百克公爵出征，远征军的任务是攻占费沙东面的城市卡契布兰卡和凡佛利特。卡契布兰卡在凡佛利特的北部，地形条件复杂，又占据天险，易守难攻，而凡佛利特地处平原，是费沙名列前茅的大城市之一，守备军的数量足有卡契布兰卡的三倍。布朗胥百克公爵好大喜功，将莱因哈特派往卡契布兰卡，自己则率了远征军的多数人马，进攻被称为平原之珠的大城凡弗利特。  
换做别人，就算把整个远征军的兵力都搭上，在攻陷卡契布兰卡的战役上也讨不了巧。几百年分治的历史里，卡契布兰卡就像奥丁帝国眼里的一根顽刺，地方不大，但扎得人肉疼，又死活都除不掉。莱因哈特也是一根刺，对于奥丁老资历的贵族们来说，金发的小子尖刻而辛辣，盛气凌人，只可恨他初阵至今从未尝过败绩，武运好得令人咋舌。  
两刺相碰，老贵族们都等着看好戏，偏偏莱因哈特胜了，布朗胥百克公爵那一支却久攻不下。莱因哈特带着剩余兵力回援，不曾想在凡弗利特守军作出垂死挣扎的混乱之际，遭遇布朗胥百克公爵的临阵倒戈，情况紧急来不及反应，距离他最近的亲卫们拼死护住了他，莱因哈特的左胸、肩膀中了枪，腰腹被刺刀划了一道，而布朗胥百克公爵被莱因哈特一枪打爆了左眼，折损了数百名精锐。那枪本可以直接打中他的心脏，但莱因哈特不想让布朗胥百克草草死在这里，埋葬伟大英灵的战场轮不到这种渣滓来玷污。  
往西和往北全是布朗胥百克统领的帝国军，他们只能尽量往人烟稀少的南部山区跑，从天黑跑到天亮又到黄昏，终于绕进山谷，布朗胥百克的追兵追丢了这一行人。  
莱因哈特十五岁初上战场，从少尉到上将只用了六年，升职的速度在整个帝国历史上再找不出第二位。若是这次能活着回去，布朗胥百克公爵以后也没资格再指挥他，他会成为帝国有史以来最年轻的元帅，一人之下，万人之上。  
莱因哈特脸上浮现出一抹讽刺微笑。  
——笃笃。  
敲门声唤回了他的思绪。

“我来给伤者更换绷带。”  
莱因哈特应了一声请进，随即房门被打开，显出一位年轻男人的身影。  
即使放在军队中，这人也是身材最高的那一类，一头鬈发如同红宝石溶液染成，眼睛是怡人的碧蓝色，虽然大半的脸都被口罩遮住，但从深邃的眉目和雕刻般的面部轮廓来看，他的长相应该相当英俊。  
莱因哈特向来对外貌并不在意，此时却难得地多看了一眼，也许是因为对方也是红发，巧合得令他有些想要发笑。  
——金发小子的身边是红毛汇集的贼窝。  
他几乎可以想象那群老不死的贵族们翘着胡子鼻孔朝天地在背后议论他时的语气。

“您醒了。”红发医生的语气淡淡的，听不出太多情绪，只是透出难掩的疲惫。  
“感谢您的帮助，”莱因哈特回应道，“虽然我想您大概并不情愿。”  
莱因哈特的费沙语说得倒是比部下流利得多，词句间隐约带着当年某个东部小镇的口音，现在那片地方已经是奥丁帝国的领土。  
对方挑了挑眉，没有肯定也没有否认，碧蓝的眸子深深看了他一眼，又很快别开。  
“不用谢，”红发医生最终开了口，“我没法不救您。”  
这句话意有所指，莱因哈特想也知道自己的部下采取了什么手段，没有人会甘愿救助来自敌国的军官，如果遇到一位硬气点的医生，他就只能在这里等死。但当时的情况已经不允许他们再奔波，好不容易找到了有人居住的地方，亲卫们只能选择把长官交给这位医生，又警惕地盯着对方的一举一动，生怕他在手术过程中做什么手脚。  
然而红发医生显得很老实，空闲的时间里，也只是坐着发呆，偶尔来察看一下莱因哈特的情况。  
诊所这两天挂了歇业的牌子，助理回去后也没再出现。红发医生反复和助理强调不要把今天的事情说出去，即使告诉别人，偏僻的村落里也没有能对这群亡命之徒产生威胁的力量，来了也是死，这么做也是暗示莱因哈特的人放小少年一条生路。从这一点来说，莱因哈特的亲卫已经比大多数军人仁慈，最终没有为难他的助理。

“给您添麻烦了。”  
翻来覆去只是几句客套话，空气陷入了令人尴尬的沉默，莱因哈特由着对方把他的绷带解开，感觉偶尔触碰到他皮肤的手干燥而温暖。红的和黑的血把棉纱层层糊在一起，上药的时候他连眉头都没皱一下，好像面对的不是自己的身体。  
“好了。”  
对方扶着他躺下。莱因哈特实在受不了这种生活无法自理的状态，忍不住要问自己还要多久才能下床，没等他出声，红发医生兀自说道:“如果情况乐观，半个月后出门散散步应该没什么问题。”  
半个月，太久了，布朗胥百克的人也许还会再找来。他盘算着过两天他就让奇斯里扶他下来走走，最晚下周离开，对方却又严肃地告诫他这段时间最好哪儿都别去，否则伤口随时有再崩裂开的危险。  
那一刻莱因哈特觉得这人简直像寄生在他脑子里的虫，总是能不痛不痒地说出最可恨的话。  
只可惜他现在不能动手，否则一定会亲手揍他一顿。  
“保持良好的心情可以让伤口恢复得更快，请您最近不要为别的事情太伤神，生气也对身体不好。”  
“……”  
看来短时间内是走不了了。莱因哈特想起也不知道对方叫什么，总不能一直喊他寄生虫先生，冰蓝色的眼睛转了一圈，最后回到年轻医生的那头红发上。  
“我该怎么称呼您？”

（三）  
他果然不记得自己了，吉尔菲艾斯心想。  
不记得也好——不记得更好，记得的话，不知道莱因哈特的心情会是怎样的复杂。  
这些年他守着他们的回忆，像守着内心深处的灯塔，每当无边黑暗要将他吞没时，就把灯火燃起，想着或许明天他就会出现，继而为自己编织一个能暂时栖身的五光十色的梦境。而现在这人已经重新来到他面前，过去的一切都不如眼前重要。  
他找回了他的太阳。只是那座灯塔还在，孤零零的光照得他有点恍惚。  
远去的日子真如梦幻泡影一般了。

他回过神，恭敬地答道：“阁下，叫我吉尔菲艾斯就行。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，是姓氏吗？听起来很有诗意。”  
——齐格飞这个名字真是太俗气了，不过吉尔菲艾斯这个姓氏很好听，很有诗意。  
叫莱因哈特的不也满大街都是，那时他不服气地想。  
接着那句是——  
像拂过草原的风。  
“像拂过草原的风。”  
——有种很清爽的感觉，吉尔菲艾斯在心中默念。  
“感觉很清爽。”  
记忆中的孩子和眼前的金发青年重叠在一起，吉尔菲艾斯口罩下的嘴唇颤抖着，拼命忍住了想要哽咽的冲动。  
“谢谢，”他礼貌地回应，因为条件反射地忆起呼喊某个名字而不得的恐惧，声音显得有些干涩:“……为了您的安全，您可以不用向费沙人介绍自己。”  
“你说得对，”但对方回绝了他的好意，“我没有名字，只继承了罗严克拉姆伯爵的姓。”

“——阁下！”  
奇斯里腾然起身，情绪显得十分激动，莱因哈特自然知道这个姓氏意味着什么，用眼神示意他不要多管闲事，吉尔菲艾斯心下一震，却在短时间内就恢复了平静。  
他是奥丁的常胜的天才，是费沙军人眼中未见真容的死神，其他人给了他无数个称号，对吉尔菲艾斯来说他却只是莱因哈特。  
“您是一位了不起的将军。”吉尔菲艾斯思索了片刻，回应道。  
莱因哈特秀美而凌厉的眉毛微微扬起:“我以为你会想将我千刀万剐。”  
“立场不同而已，我的亲人和朋友都死在奥丁人手上，费沙的军队也屠戮过几百万的奥丁居民，”吉尔菲艾斯陷入了回忆，“但一切迟早会有终结。费沙腐朽的政权已经要撑不下去了，沦陷区的人民可能反而过得更好。”  
莱因哈特不置可否，也不清楚对方是真心，还是假意逢迎以放松他们的警惕。他和部下们从一开始就没有完全信任过吉尔菲艾斯，奇斯里他们会找上他是不得已，莱因哈特向他说实话也只是因为根本不怕他。  
莱因哈特是一个亡命赌徒，却从来没有败过。

失血过多的人总是容易困倦，躺在床上的青年在此时小小打了一个哈欠，黄金的狮子不会知道他让吉尔菲艾斯联想到了之前养在家里的猫儿。  
清洗干净的蓬松金发在太阳下闪着光。吉尔菲艾斯怕眼神中的柔软出卖自己，尽快收拾好染血的绷带，在莱因哈特入睡前离开了房间。  
他也实在困了，在莱因哈特到来之后，几乎就没合过眼。吉尔菲艾斯倒在床上，头刚挨到枕头立刻就陷入了昏沉的睡眠。

“你在说谎，我们不能再留你。”  
这是吉尔菲艾斯几天来第二次被枪口对准。  
“先生，吉尔菲艾斯先生。”  
莱因哈特的声音就在距离他不到一公分的地方响起，明明是清朗的声线，听起来却像海妖的低吟，勾得他心尖发痒。  
他的唇凑得极近，因为低烧而略显灼热的气息喷洒在他耳后，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸不禁开始急促起来，莱因哈特的手却顺着他的侧脸一路往下滑，滑过他精壮结实的胸膛，腰腹，最后来到他腿间，贴住吉尔菲艾斯胯下的翘起。  
“您的枪抵着我了，”莱因哈特舔了舔嘴唇，艺术品一样优美的手指曲起一节，略微施力，用食指关节轻碾着吉尔菲艾斯的粗大，“它好硬啊……您也想杀我吗？”  
全身的感知都被莱因哈特所牵引，吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己就像被黄金狮子玩弄在手中的猎物。蓝色的眼睛因为情欲弥漫起一层雾气，年轻的医生从脸部到脖颈都泛着红，莱因哈特只是戏谑地看着他，捉弄的心思更甚。  
“在临死前，需要我教您怎么玩枪吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯呼吸一窒。  
莱因哈特握住了它，漫不经心地揉弄。  
“阁下……请不要这样。”  
“不要怎样？您在用什么立场命令我？”  
他感到一阵眩晕，随即滑腻的粘液从衣料下渗出来，打湿了对方洁白柔软的指尖。

腿间一片冰冷黏腻，吉尔菲艾斯摸到了身下被浊液染脏的长裤和被单，神色十分懊恼。  
屋内已经黑得什么都看不见，继而他听到水滴敲在玻璃窗上的声响。漫天的星辰都被乌云遮去，秃鹰谷迎来了夏季的第一场暴雨。


	2. Chapter 2

（五）  
狂风大作，暴雨如注，如天上的河决堤，从秃鹰谷这处唯一的溃口泻下。雷电轰鸣，烈光撕裂开亘古漆黑的长夜，也照亮了床上的金发青年神祗般的容颜。  
略显单薄的身躯微微瑟缩着，似乎是觉得冷。房门轻轻被打开，莱因哈特的亲卫立刻警觉地望着来人，只见红发的医生手里抱着一条毯子，蹑手蹑脚地靠近，示意他不用担心。  
莱因哈特也朦朦胧胧地醒了，黑漆漆的夜里只能看到模糊的影子，好在偶尔闪过的电光带来了一点光明。吉尔菲艾斯难得地没有戴口罩，露出高挺的鼻梁，不同于大多数费沙人的薄唇，他的嘴唇丰厚而温润，转角温和，唇线如弓一样优美。  
这位医生的样子比莱因哈特想象中还要好看。  
白天被刻意掩盖的什么在夜晚终于藏不住，红发医生的动作很轻，只是有些微的颤抖，莱因哈特恍惚间想起了远在宫中的姐姐，然而这感觉又并不完全一样。吉尔菲艾斯的眼神近乎虔敬，温柔下的悲伤像海潮般漫开，让他十分费解。

这场雨一直持续到黎明时分，温度剧烈下降，秃鹰谷像是一夜之间从初夏回到了萧瑟的早春。莱因哈特身上加盖了厚毯，然而终究晚了一步，吉尔菲艾斯的梦应验了，虽然只是很小一部分。他发起了烧，不是很严重，却久而不退，让红发医生好不容易放下的心又焦虑起来。  
暴雨过后的山路更加泥泞难行，秃鹰谷中崩落了无数碎石，莱因哈特看着窗外考虑了很久，终究派出了两名亲卫出谷打探消息，他需要了解外边的动向，虽然一切应该在他预料之中。  
凡佛利特已经是强弩之末，帝国远征军的铁蹄会把费沙的明珠踩在脚下，失去东部这两座城市后，他们离费沙的首都只有最后一道屏障巴米利恩，此后占领敌国易如反掌。那地方比凡佛利特和卡契布兰卡加起来都要棘手，莱因哈特却觉得心头有阵战栗般的兴奋，奥丁帝国的军队中除了他，没有谁能接下这个挑战。  
如果是为帝国的统一大业，布朗胥百克不该在攻破巴米利恩之前就想把他解决掉，然而对方终究沉不住气，以后再有动静，必定会是震惊整个朝野的政变。莱因哈特估计布朗胥百克回朝后，会跟皇帝说他们在大战中失散了，活不见人死不见尸。当时情况太混乱，他自己的亲兵说的话也不能作为证据，就算有证据，以布朗胥百克家族的根基和与皇室的关系，莱因哈特也不能拿他怎么样。  
他还需要更多时间，让自己站得更高。  
只是现在没法回去，或许会害姐姐担心了，想到这里，莱因哈特的心跳忽然重了一拍，胸口的伤开始抽痛起来。

阴暗的天气和行动不便的身体让莱因哈特感觉自己就像被困住的蛹，在这间小诊所的日子，仿佛是待在另一个世界。时间变得很长，最初他有想不完的问题，后来慢慢也梳理清了，整个人便不得不闲了下来。  
他平日话并不多，缘因部下们也实在无趣，从来他说什么就是什么。而现在为了解闷，他只能试着和他们聊天，也不避开吉尔菲艾斯，从边疆战况讨论到奥丁朝廷，用优雅而华丽的嗓音把老贵族们刺了个体无完肤。直到有次他的比喻实在刁钻，一旁翻着本旧书的吉尔菲艾忍俊不禁，低低笑了出来。  
那本书写了什么，红发医生其实一个字也没瞧进去。  
莱因哈特抬头有些诧异地看了他一眼，猜测这位医生已经光明正大地偷听很久了。  
“你知道我们在说什么？”  
“能听懂一点。”吉尔菲艾斯如实答道，用的竟然是纯正的奥丁话，“我有个儿时伙伴，是从奥丁逃来的流民。”

算起来他们人生中两次惊心动魄的相遇，莱因哈特都是在逃亡。  
第一次是在寒风凛冽的深夜，大雪不要命地下，尚且五岁的莱因哈特却只在单衣外套了件短袄，清澈眸子下的精致脸蛋被冻得通红；第二次见面，他的脸依旧是一片红，只是这颜色里混的是无数人的鲜血，情况比上一次更糟糕。  
似乎每次莱因哈特突然出现在他面前时，样子都很不妙，吉尔菲艾斯心底却生出一种，难以道明的微妙滋味。

十几年前的奥丁还在实行高压政策，因此流亡到费沙的人不在少数。不过秃鹰谷在之前和两国的边界线相距十分遥远，又穷环境又恶劣，就算为躲避高压政策，跑到这儿来也当真是想不开。  
莱因哈特心中闪过一个念头:“你不是这儿的原住民？小时候住在哪儿？”  
“在秃鹰谷东北方向的巴巴罗萨小镇，八年前被奥丁占领。我和我的伙伴，也在那场战役中走散了。”  
原本血淋淋的伤口，在重逢后被时光和戏剧性的身份变化所粉饰，只显出一片时隔多年的波澜不惊。  
“八年前……那时我还被养在罗严克拉姆家的宅子里，哪儿都没法去。”想到姐姐也是在那年被接到皇宫里去的，莱因哈特不经意露出了嫌恶的表情，“我倒是希望有一个童年玩伴，但身边只有一群迂腐的老顽固，无聊得很。”  
不是这样的，吉尔菲艾斯在心里想。他不知道莱因哈特的记忆出了怎样的差错，可对方的表情煞有介事，甚至让他怀疑是不是自己才是真正失忆的那个。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻叹道:“如果知道会经历失去的痛苦，从未拥有过或许更幸福。”旋即他又露出释然的表情，眼底的神采柔软得不可思议，“但我从未后悔和那个孩子相遇。”  
“这些年我一直在找他……那场战役后，我被一位老医师收作学徒，在医馆工作了几年，期间向无数人打听过他的下落。直到师父也去世，我开始辗转于各地行医，希望能获得更多关于他的线索。”  
“秃鹰谷的这家诊所，也只是一个临时的落脚点，我原本想着如果两个月后，再没有消息，就继续前往费沙的下一地，哪怕再偏僻我都会继续找下去……”  
他的话不知怎么惹得莱因哈特心底不痛快起来:“找了这么多年，你有没有想过，或许你的伙伴早就死了也说不定。”  
“我想过。但在确认这件事之前，我会为他好好活下去。”吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，“而且我怀疑我找错了方向，也许他不在费沙，而是早就去了奥丁。”  
“这么执着，”莱因哈特揶揄道，“您不会是喜欢他吧？”  
低烧使原本浅淡的唇色显得红润，配合莱因哈特斜斜上挑的眼神，勾出一种艳丽的色调来。  
被拆穿的吉尔菲艾斯有一瞬间的脸热，而莱因哈特没来得及再说什么，红发的医生却用海蓝色眼睛盯着他，十分认真地点点头:“忘了告诉您……他也是我的未婚妻。”  
——原来是青梅竹马。奥丁话里第三人称的发音听不出性别，莱因哈特只当自己把吉尔菲艾斯口中的人误会成了男孩。不过这下他更不明白了，他见过的女人本来就少，还都是奶油做的脑子，实在不知道有什么可喜欢的。  
他觉得再继续这个话题也索然无味:“是吗？那祝您早日找回您的未婚妻。久别重逢时，希望对方不会觉得您啰嗦。”

至于莱因哈特之前是不是真和吉尔菲艾斯有婚约关系，小镇的其他人并不能作证，因为这句婚约，是在只有两个人的情况下被答应下来的。

那时候吉尔菲艾斯十五岁，莱因哈特还只有十二。两个人认识七年，从承认对方是自己朋友之后，几乎都是睡在同一张床上。  
莱因哈特还没有迎来真正的青春期，吉尔菲艾斯却已经是越来越成熟的小大人，血气方刚，夜里看着莱因哈特时，一股躁动就像春天疯长的野草，爬得他全身从皮肉到心底都绵绵地痒起来。  
该怎么形容那样一个孩子？金色的发丝比阳光还耀眼，又比绸缎更柔顺。皮肤白皙软嫩得不像话，吉尔菲艾斯触到它时总想起盛在瓷器里的细腻的黄油，害怕指尖的温度都会让莱因哈特化掉。而他的五官，更是造物主赋予的奇迹，莱因哈特是他见过的唯一活着的艺术品。  
那孩子望着他的时候，眉眼中都是不加掩饰的笑意。世间的四季不停地变幻，只有莱因哈特眼里永远装着夏天，而那片撩人的阳光明媚，那水晶一般透彻干净的笑容，只属于吉尔菲艾斯一个人。  
所以他怎么能忍住不提出一个小小的心愿，希望能一直和对方在一起？  
那个春末的夜晚，莱因哈特像往常一样抱着他，安静地贴在他的怀里，吉尔菲艾斯却怎么也睡不着。空气中有不明显的草木香，外边是一地如水的月色，他将手搭在莱因哈特肩上，又鬼使神差地想摸摸他的脸，揉一揉对方润泽柔软的唇。  
他的呼吸越来越急促，有种将莱因哈特使劲抱住蹂躏的冲动，然而考虑到种种因素，他最终还是放弃了这个念头。  
他难耐地起身，还没离开床，莱因哈特发觉到了动静，顺势亲昵地蹭了蹭他，用迷迷糊糊的嗓音问他要去哪儿。  
这下他脚下像生了根，无论如何也走不出下一步了。吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，温热气息喷洒在莱因哈特裸露出来的那一小块颈窝上。  
“不去哪儿。”他答道，又试探着补充了一句，“……如果莱因哈特答应我的一个请求的话。”  
“什么？”对方还是闭着眼，一副十分放松的模样。  
对于吉尔菲艾斯的愿望，他也向来是有求必应的。  
“——快些长大，和我结婚吧，莱因哈特。”


	3. Chapter 3

（六）  
莱因哈特已经在这个与世隔绝的地方住了将近一周。  
从那天发现吉尔菲艾斯能听懂奥丁话之后，他和红发医生的交流渐渐变多了。双方都是相当慢热的人，尤其是莱因哈特，除了米达麦亚和罗严塔尔，几乎再找不出其他能看得顺眼的同事，而面对吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特却意外地没有真正厌烦过。  
红发医生除了不会打仗，有时竟然让人错觉他无所不能。  
他会做蛋糕，而且味道相当不错；会种花，莱因哈特床边每天都会有带着露水的蔷薇或兰草；就连橱柜里的衣服，据说有不少都是红发医生亲手做的；莱因哈特心情好的时候，他还会和他说这些年在各地的见闻，从北到南，从东到西，形形色色的人生活的姿态，那些东西莱因哈特从未知晓，而由吉尔菲艾斯讲来，都生动鲜明地仿佛在眼前演绎过。  
很好像他生命里原本就该有这么一号人，陪他纾解烦闷，为他打理好身后的一切，他只要负责吃饱，穿暖，做他喜欢做的事情，其他什么都不用操心。  
但有两件事不太顺利。一是出去打探消息的亲卫迟迟没有回来，二是阴雨连绵的天气使他身上的伤口愈合得比想象中慢，而且因为莱因哈特拒绝吃药，那恼人的低烧不但没有退下，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“药有点苦，但是必须喝，除非您想再多躺一个星期。”  
吉尔菲艾斯对望着药碗如临大敌的金发青年说道。  
他知道莱因哈特怕苦，从小就是，但没想到长大后愈演愈烈，受了再重的皮肉伤可以面不改色，对着一碗药却像见了什么从地狱来的魔鬼。  
“我不喝。”  
“一口就喝完了。”红发医生耐心地劝他，又摸摸口袋，魔术般地从中拈出一颗糖，“实在觉得苦，喝完可以用它压一压。”  
莱因哈特横眉冷笑:“你把我当小孩？”  
“您比小孩难哄。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不卑不亢地回击，两个人简直油盐不进，亲卫们左右为难。原本放在床头柜上温度正好的汤药都快凉了，吉尔菲艾斯端起那碗药，深吸一口气。  
“算我求您了。”  
他伸手把它往前送，不想莱因哈特会一手猛挥过来，白瓷碗哐一声落地，瞬间摔得四分五裂。  
瓷片的缺口显出讽刺的弧形，仿佛在嘲笑红发医生的无能为力。  
“你到底在想什么？一碗药而已，”吉尔菲艾斯也终于生气了，不知是对莱因哈特还是对自己，“烧了多久了，不要命了是吗？”  
莱因哈特不说话，只是大口地喘息，一双眼里充满戾气，手和肩膀不停发抖，那样子却不像是单纯的厌恶或愤怒。  
吉尔菲艾斯定了定神，瞬间为自己的行为后悔起来。  
莱因哈特在害怕？

阴暗的天气像永远不会放晴，一地脏污间的碎瓷白得刺眼，在金发青年尘封已久的记忆中划出裂痕。  
阳光照不到的角落，湿冷而粘稠的空气，青青紫紫的淤痕，干涸的血。  
穿白褂的医生，味道恶心的试剂，一次次失败的反抗，无止境的昏睡。  
梦魇般在耳边反复的声音。  
“你是罗严克拉姆家收养的孩子，”  
“不……我叫莱因哈特，我的家在费沙。”  
“你记错了，你和姐姐从小被伯爵从战场上捡来，没有名字。”  
“我要回家……”  
“伯爵府就是你的家，你要回去哪儿？”  
高大的身影在不断逼近。  
“来，把药喝了。你一直不肯休息，所以很多东西都记不清，睡一觉就好了。”  
“我不喝……我不喝！”莱因哈特挣扎着，缚住手腕的绳索在细嫩皮肤上勒出血痕，“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯是谁？伯爵府没有叫吉尔菲艾斯的人，你从来没认识过他。”  
“别靠近我！吉尔菲艾斯！”十几岁的少年发出被困的野兽般的崩溃大喊，“吉尔菲艾斯——带我走吧！带我走吧！”  
“你为什么不来——为什么不来找我……”  
药水从喉间灌入，莱因哈特被呛得一阵窒息。空无一物的胃袋进了刺激性的液体，瞬间像刀割一样绞痛，痉挛着让他吐出满口的酸水。  
——吉尔菲艾斯，我不要喝药，因为喝完后我会记不清好多事情。  
——吉尔菲艾斯，你再不来，我怕我马上就要忘掉你了。  
吉尔……菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯是谁？  
自己又是谁？

脑海中的世界不断地被摧毁抹去，他试着重建，却迎来一遍遍更彻底的崩溃。  
这记忆只一闪而过，很快便模糊不清，只有痛苦是埋藏在潜意识土壤里的种子，遇到与噩梦同源的水分便滋长发芽。

苍冰色眼眸射出的光仿佛要将眼前的人撕碎，片刻后又开始涣散，陷入一片空茫。  
莱因哈特不可思议地看着被单上的褐色斑点，转头望向他们，看到其他人脸上同样的震惊和茫然。  
“发生了什么？”莱因哈特揉了揉有些发痛的太阳穴，“我打翻的药碗？”  
奇斯里正想作解释，吉尔菲艾斯却摇摇头：“没有，是我不小心。”  
红发医生的声音听起来闷闷的。  
莱因哈特眯起眼:“你在骗我。”  
莱因哈特:“如果是你不小心，为什么湿的会是我的指尖？就算药溅开，也不会沾到手心这一面。”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有正面回应，反问他:“为什么那么讨厌喝药？”  
莱因哈特试图思考，但身体的发热让他有些昏沉，脑海中所有线索像强行被人抹去一样干净。  
“没有理由。”莱因哈特的手无意识地揪着身下的洁白被单，作出一个防御的姿势，“倒是你，骗我对你有什么好处？”  
“医生需要照顾病人的情绪，减少他们的心理负担。”吉尔菲艾斯慢慢道，“不管之前经历了什么，您现在只是我的病人。”  
“你不要太多管闲事。”  
“……我明白。”  
他弯腰拾起地上的碎瓷，另一名亲卫想要帮他，被吉尔菲艾斯礼貌地回绝。  
“没有考虑到您的心情，是我不对。”半跪在地上收拾残局的身影竟然显得有些落寞，“以后都不用喝药了，我再想想别的办法。”

（七）  
不喝药？那是不可能的，除非他真的想让莱因哈特一病不起，吉尔菲艾斯自认没有在病人拒绝治疗的情况下还可以妙手回春的能力。  
心烦意乱间，他将桌上的医学书和记录病况的稿纸都摞在一起，为自己腾出了一小块空间，然后稍稍往后坐，从书桌往左数第三个抽屉里拿出了一个看起来破破烂烂的纸盒。  
幼稚的涂鸦，诗篇，和信件。  
他伸手展开了那张泛黄破旧的信纸。  
其实根本不需要再看，信纸上的内容已经刻在了他的脑海里。左上角是两道弧尖，一条虚线从那处横向延伸，在画了三角形的地方转角，接着直线向下，经过信纸中央的像蓬松尾巴一样的图形，往左下走到方形处，又绕回。尾巴的旁边是波浪线，距离波浪线不远的右上方，是一个红红的圆。  
“莱因哈特:  
我今天有事需要去亲戚家一趟。  
如果你下午觉得无聊，可以先往东走到山口，再往南，看到一条河，在河岸边等我。  
大概在太阳向西落了一半的时候，我就会回到河边，到时和你一起回去。”  
在他们语言还不通的时候，两个人经历过一段用涂鸦来交流信息的日子，吉尔菲艾斯用猫表示莱因哈特，而莱因哈特认为吉尔菲艾斯像一只毛发柔软的红狐。后来他们慢慢学习了对方的母语，这种交流方式却没有被废止，反而越来越熟练，到最后两人甚至发明了只有他们才懂的语言。象征莱因哈特的图案在这张纸里被简化成了两只尖尖的猫耳，而对于吉尔菲艾斯，则保留了那条狐狸的尾巴。  
这是留存下来的，能够说明他和莱因哈特联系的最后一点证明。  
不过连自己的身世都忘得干干净净，能不能想起这些乱七八糟的东西，还难说得很。  
他深吸一口气，蓦然听到有人从诊所外进来的，急匆匆的脚步声。  
是莱因哈特派出去的亲卫？有什么事情能让他们急成这样？

吉尔菲艾斯看着窗外飘着的雨点，心里涌起一股强烈的预感。  
他们在这里平静的日子，马上就要结束了。


End file.
